Life without you
by Moonkitten69
Summary: Yugi and his gang are friends with Yuna, Rikku, and Paine. Tidus just moves to there and starts going to Domino High. So what happens when one of the biggest jerks in school starts to date one of the best fighters? What will happen when her friends see th
1. How it all began

Life without you  
Serenity Moon: this is my first fic about both Yu-Gi-Oh and FFX so hopefully its not hated.  
Tea: I don't think it will be.  
Yuna: Yeah.  
Mai: So lets get on to this fic.  
Rikku: She doesn't own us or anything at all like us.  
  
Chapter 1: How it all began  
Yuna, Rikku, Paine, Mai , Tea, and Miho were all walking down the hall at lunch time when they walked past Yugi and the other guys. "Hey guys." Said Tristan obviously meaning to talk to Miho. "Hi." Replied Miho smiling despite the fact that a bunch of other people just pushed her and Yuna out of the way. The girls were just standing on the right side of the hall and some guys came and pushed those two out of the way. "Hey you big jerk!" yelled Rikku. One of the jerks turned around and looked right at Yuna. His mouth crept into a sickening smile. "Oh man." Mumbled Miho as she looked around. 'I get to fight.. not now.' Thought Tea. Paine just smiled weakly and walked away. Soon the guy turned and left too.  
After school  
Tea, Mai, and Miho were all walking over to Yuna's house to meet up with Paine and Rikku. "Why did Kaiba and Seymour push us do you think?" asked Miho. "Not a single clue." Replied Mai. When the three girls got to Yuna's house they thought things would be a lot easier but that's where they were wrong. Seymour was standing outside of Yuna's door and waiting for her to answer. "The back door. Hurry!" came Rikku's whispered yell. So the three girls ran away from Seymour and over to Yuna's back door. Yuna opened it so they could come in.  
"He wants what?" asked Paine. "I'm not sure but I can't just make him sit out there." Said Yuna. "Well you gotta do something. We're supposed to meet the guys at the video arcade in about." Miho looked at her watch. "Fifteen minutes." She finally said. "I know." Said Rikku getting an idea. "Okay so spill." Said Miho. "We will tell him that she's busy and that if he wants to talk to her he can talk to her tomorrow." Said Rikku. "That may work." Said Tea. "Yeah and I'll tell him." Said Mai as she walked to the front of the house. "Well just make sure you don't start a fight.we've got one more day of no fighting..due to Miho." Said Paine casting a sideways glance at Miho who looked up at the ceiling.  
Mai opened the door. "Hi." She said not at all enthusiastic about it. "Is Yuna here?" he asked. "She's really busy at the moment and the way things are going it seems like she'll be busy most of the night. So if you want to talk to her why not try tomorrow at school. Seeing as how you have no problem finding her." Said Mai getting ready to shut the door in his face. "Just tell her I stopped by." He said turning and leaving. Mai closed the door. "Let's go!" said Miho.  
At the Arcade  
The other girls walked into the arcade to find out that it was also where Bandit Keith and Kaiba were. "Great." Mumbled Yuna. "HEY!" yelled Joey as he saw the girls. They all looked over at him. "How are you?" asked Miho as he walked up. "Good..Serenity is waiting for you guys." Said Joey. The girls made their way over to the most usual spot that they had always met. Well since Paine had moved there a long time ago. And sure enough Serenity was there waiting for them. "Hi." Said Miho and Rikku at the same time. "Hello." Serenity replied smiling. "so lets play some games." Said Miho looking around for Tristan. "Yeah.games." Said Mai. Tea looked over at Mai. "What's wrong?" she asked Mai as she looked at her. "Follow me." Said Mai as she started to walk off. Tea did.  
"I don't like this." Said Mai pointing over to where Keith and Kaiba sat. "Oh well as long as they don't bug us we wont get into a fight. Knowing you, Paine, Rikku, and a very scary pissed Miho and Serenity.is not good." Said Tea. "Oh don't forget yourself and Yuna." Said Mai thinking of the day two weeks before when all of them got into a real bad fight with a bunch of gang members. "Oh.true." Said Tea also remembering that night. "So what's got you freaked out?'' asked Tea looking at her friend. "That." Said Mai as two more guys walked in.  
Serenity, Miho, Rikku, Mai, Tea, Yuna, and Paine all walked to Serenity's house because it's the closest one to the arcade and then they went to Yugi's grandfather's game shop. There they met up with Yugi, Joey, Tristan, and Duke. ((A/N: Tidus isn't in this yet..so just wait.)) "Hey guys." Said Paine as she sat down to watch the card game. "Hi." Replied the others. "We almost had another fight." Said Serenity sitting down next to Duke. "With who this time?" asked Joey looking at Mai and the others. "Oh just Kaiba and his gang." Said Tea shrugging her shoulders. "Oh." Said Yugi as he played the game. He was dueling Joey and so far Yugi was winning. "That's great was Seymour there?" asked Duke as he looked at Mai. "Yup and so were Keith and Weevel." Said Yuna. "That's just great." Said Joey. "What are you talking about? The fact that Yugi beat you or the fact that there were four of them and they could have beaten us up?" asked Tea kind of sarcastically. "Both I guess." Said Duke. Mai laughed slightly at that. "Well I better go." Said Miho as she stood up and walked to the door. "Your not walking home alone." Said Tristan standing up right away. "Okay." Said Miho.  
Serenity Moon: Well there chapter one is done..the next one might be a bit about the fight  
Tea: I hope so.  
Miho: Read and review or maybe one of us will not beat up the punching bag.  
Serenity Moon: Your not doing that again that's the forth one this month that I had to buy. 


	2. A fight in the middle of the night

Life without you  
Serenity Moon: So now it starts the chapter of a fight.  
Mai: A fight a lot of girls were in.  
Tea: While the others were hiding.  
Rikku: Like little babies.  
Tea: No we can't say that..the guys don't care if we fight as long as its not them.  
Paine: SM doesn't own anything..so don't bug us or her.  
  
Chapter 2: A fight in the middle of the night  
The girls were all walking out to the graveyard to go hang out in it when they were jumped. Only they got away with a few bumps and small cuts.  
"hey what are a bunch of good looking weak little chicks doing out this late at night?" asked one of the uh.seven guys there. "We aren't weak." Said Mai. Of corse the guys wouldn't get off the idea that the six girls were all weak. "Sure you aren't." said one of the guys walking behind Yuna and grabbing her. "Let's do this!" said Rikku smiling. So as soon as that was said the guy holding onto Yuna was thrown onto the ground. Rikku and Paine looked at Yuna and smiled. As they threw punches and kicked guys in the shin. The girls don't belief in cheep shots. Serenity had gotten hit and pretty damn pissed. So after that little incident happened the girls went on their way to the graveyard. As they entered the graveyard some guy jumped out at them and knocked over Tea. She screamed a bit as she went down onto the ground but soon she gained control of her thoughts and gave the guy what he was asking for. But you see this guy had some freaky powers and he did something to Mai. "If she fights within a time frame of two weeks she'll die." Said the guy spitting out blood as he spoke. Paine grabbed his left arm and then she twisted it behind him. "She will not die. Cuz if she does, so do you." Said Paine rather angrily. "Fine but don't.." he hissed with pain. "Say I didn't tell you." He said just before Paine knocked him out. "That was great." Said Mai as she stood up. "Yeah." Said Tea rolling her eyes.  
The girls got what they had come there to do done and then went over to Miho's house. Miho's house was just down the road from the cemetery.  
"So if I can't fight then what will I do. Stand around and look like an idiot?" she asked as she sat down on the floor. "How about this if one of us can't fight then none of us will fight." Said Miho perky as usual. "I agree." Said Rikku smiling at the idea. "I think its great." Said Miho's brother walking into the room. "Hey get your ass out of my room!" yelled Miho. "No you were just in a fight and I came up here to see what all of you wanted to eat." Said her brother. "Whatever." Said Miho rolling her eyes at him. Her brother is older than her and he takes care of her seeing as how her mom is hardly ever around. "Pizza?" asked Rikku and Yuna at the same time. "If that's what you all want." He replied. "Yup." Said the six girls at once. "Okay." He said turning around and leaving. "Well how does that sound?" asked Rikku. "Fine." Said everyone. Rikku smiled at that and then the six of them went on with talking and whatever.  
  
Serenity Moon: Well sorry for the short chapter but that was about it. Plus if you want to know rough day of dealing with guys and well finals.  
Tea: She had lots of problems with one of the guys in one of her classes that ending in lots of punching and slapping.  
S.M.: Thanx Tea...well anyway tell me what you think.  
Mai: And don't worry if she seems a bit snappy. 


	3. The new friend?

Life without you  
Mai: So this is another messed up fic thing that has two new characters in it.  
S.M.: Yeah the girls name is Jessie and the guys name is Mike...or sometimes sparkplug. Though that will be explained in the next chapter. Or so.  
Tea: Uh just get along on with this fic.  
Paine: Again S.M. don't own a single thing. So leave her alone and to those who hate her just jump off a cliff.  
Serenity: She has been trying not to swear though that all goes to crap when she is in this chapter. *sweatdrop*  
Chapter 3: The new friend  
The six girls were walking around when from on the other side of the graveyard they saw this figure. Well actually it was the outline of someone and they weren't sure if it was an enemy or what. But Miho with out a reason ran ahead to go see what or who it was. "If she just landed us a fight I will scream." Said Mai in a bit of frustration. Tea sighed and just followed her perky and oh-so-hyper friend. "Well I have one thing to say. We can fight again soon." Said Yuna. "Oh yeah our old habits will come back." Said Rikku sort of sarcastically. Yuna walked after Tea and Miho to the person or thing.  
"You should have stayed out earlier that way you wouldn't have had to sneak out." Said a male voice as the Miho approached the figure. "I would have but either way I would have had to sneak out. My dads girl friend was so annoying and its all I wanted to do was get out of the house." Said a girls voice. Miho got closer to them and just as she entered the graveyard the girl had already sensed her and the others coming and started to take her fighting stance. "Hey we don't want to fight." Said Miho unaware that she said 'we' instead of 'I' but you get it. "I hope your not that." Said the girl as she charged past Miho and to the left. Miho jumped out of the way and just looked at the strange new girl as she fought a fiend. 'A fiend. But I thought only a few of us could see those.' Thought Miho as the others approached. "Is that what I think it is?" came Tea's whisper from behind Miho. Miho slowly nodded her head and just kept her focus on this strange girl. Just then another figure lept out at the girl. Tea and Miho both gasped in fear as they watched the girl fight. And as Yuna pulled out a gun to help this girl fight the fiend that was seen by her and them the other figure started to help this girl out.  
After all the other girls had arrived and just watched in utter amazement as the two figures fought the on coming fiends. After the fiends were gone and the two figures sat on the ground panting and trying to catch their breath Mai walked over to them and she was with Paine. "Who are you two?" asked Mai as she got closer to the others. "No one that would concern you." Hissed a girls voice. "I may say you happened to fight a fiend and we saw it. Nice fight until the fiend called the other eight upon you." Said Paine looking at the girl. The girl looked back up at her and that's when Paine saw her sapphire blue eyes and realized that she was the last known fiend fighter that was claimed to have died. 'But that was over seventy years ago there is no way she could be her. Even though Yuna looks like one of them as a matter of fact we all do. Only I've never known a guy to be a fiend fighter.' Thought Paine, as she just looked at the girl then glanced at the boy. "I know you." The girl mumbled to herself. Paine and Mai over heard her and just looked at her. "Come with us." Said Paine before any of them knew what was going on the girl and the guy had both gone off with the two girls to see the others.  
"Yunie whats wrong?" asked Rikku as she looked back from the new girl to Yuna. "Its just that she looks so much like the last known fiend warrior. Much like we do." Said Yuna regaining her voice and thought. "My name is Jessie and yeah I am a fiend fighter. Its in my family and well if you would like to see it just stop by tomorrow at my place. It happens to be right over there past the graveyard." The girl said as she pointed in the direction that her house was in. Paine nodded just as Yuna did too. The girl just sort of smiled and then she looked in the other direction and left in a single blink. The other girls or I should say our beloved heroines just looked at the spot she was in and then someone just said "Lets get home so we can see this warrior tomorrow." So the others started to go....all exept Miho who was just trying to figure out how that girl had vanished so fast. "Your not going to be able to figure it out. Shes the only one that does that and well not even I have figured it out." Said the guy as he started to walk off.  
S.M.: So now that's the end of this chapter and well I hope you liked it.  
Miho: I want to know how she did that.  
Paine: Its all to be explained in the next chapter and well Serenity Moon will have about two or three hours to think of the whole thing then she'll write it.  
Miho: Right. 


End file.
